Yukimura
}} Yukimura (Japanese: ユキムラ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Magoichi, Okuni, Tadakatsu, Kanetsugu, Yukimura, Gracia, and Hanbei]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=6}} Rank II |capacity=8}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 65% link with Charmeleon or Charizard while Shingen is in the same kingdom. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still fast asleep..." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"I fear our prospects are grim." :* When victory is near: ::"Time to finish this!" :* Otherwise: ::"Now!" * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"We shall prove our might today!" :* When defending a castle: ::"Protect this land with all we have!" * During battle: :"Any who dare cross the path of my Lord/Lady < >... They will find themselves taught a lesson by Yukimura and !" * When ordering to attack: :"Take this! !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"I shall show this world the way a true Warrior lives!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Forward!" * Upon forming a link: :"Come with me, ." * When using an item: :"Time to use my !" * When using his Warrior Skill: :"This is how a real Warrior fights!" * When his Pokémon evolves: :* Before: ::"... What is happening to you?" :* After: ::"Wonderful!" * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"Our determination carried us through to victory." :* If he defended a castle: ::"Victory... And all in the name of protecting what is dear to us." * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"You may be my enemy today, but I sense true greatness in you!" :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"No... I have proven unworthy..." :* Otherwise: ::"We can go no further. We must retreat for now." * When being recruited: :"If I can be of service to you, then I graciously accept." * When mining: ** When about to mine: ::"Right, let us begin." :* When successful in mining: ::"Right!"/"Excellent!"/"Very good!" :* When unsuccessful in mining: ::"''" * At the start of : :"''Told whom, my lord...?" :"Wha—?!" :"Yes, my lord. I shall do my best to live up to your expectations... Rest assured that I will put my life on the line to ensure victory!" * At the end of : :"Thank you, my lord. I may have been fortunate enough to secure victory this time... But I fear my abilities are not as honed as they could be..." :"M-My apolo—" * At the end of : :"A-Are you all right, my lord?!" :"My lord!" Profile A valiant young Warrior. Serious, with a strong sense of duty and justice, he is always focused on pursuing the path that he has determined for himself. Trivia Historical origin Yukimura is based on the real-life of Japanese history, though as "Yukimura," he is generally an object of fiction. His real name is 真田信繁 Sanada Nobushige and in popular cases, he and tend to make up the "Yukimura" character. Also romanticized in legend are a group of ninja who served him, the , seven of whom are in the game: , , , , , and brothers and . was his wife, was his father, and was his grandfather. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Flying-type Trainers de:Yukimura es:Sanada Yukimura it:Yukimura zh:幸村